Fading
by InkedFox
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal shopping trip, that turned into the worse day of her life. The day she nearly died. Brittany doesn't remember what she saw, but it's the things she sees now that worry her. Strange creatures appear before her, roaming the city, only she and a strange boy can see them. A boy who fades from peoples minds...and says she might be fading as well.
1. Snow stained Red

**Author's Note: **

**Hello, I'm Inked and I hope you enjoy my first story here on FanFiction and if you have any advice I'd love to hear it, flames are ok...so long as they're not extremely rude, like if I make a mistake or something please kindly point it out. **

**Also the munks and ettes kind of look like a mix of their cartoon and CGI forms, but you're welcome to view them however you want, just keep the thought in mind. **

**Thank you! **

* * *

The cold air bites at the tops of her cheeks and the very tip of her nose, she shivers and tries to tug the dark pink scarf higher but to no avail, "I hate cold weather,"

Her younger sister shifts her bag against her hip, violet hued eyes scanning a map in her paws, "I know Brittany but we need to find the shop before it closes...Ms. Miller needs those herbs for dinner," The dark mocha furred chipette glances to her left, "Ellie are you sure it's in this area?"

The youngest of the three looks away from the warm looking shop she had been peering into, her own light blonde cheeks nipped a bright pink beneath the soft short fur covering her face, "I'm sure, it's next to a bar...or maybe it was next to a music shop?" she fixes a pigtail before hurrying back to their sides.

"Let's just keep walking, we'll warm up faster that way,"

"Jeanette!" Brittany cries, her bright blue eyes a light with annoyance, "It's freezing and I think it's starting to snow! Can't we just order some pizza and make whatever the hell we're making tomorrow?"

Jeanette sighs and ignores her, "I see it," She says shortly as she leads the way, leaving her older sister standing by the bus stop.

She didn't understand why _all _three of them had to go and fetch the ingredients , she didn't even know what the shop looked like.

Huffing the auburn furred chipette stuffs her paws in deeper to the warm sanctuary of her coat, perhaps she was being a bit too fussy...they were probably just as cold as she is.

Brittany hunches her shoulders and hurries in the direction her siblings had gone, taking note of the tiny sprinkle of flurries slowly drifting down around her, the sight makes a small smile play across her lips as she quickens her pace.

She didn't see the stranger until the last second, his shoulder knocks against her own painfully, sending her wheeling back and crashing to the cold ground, the impact jarring her vision momentarily as the man leans down quickly, cupping a gloved hand around her upper arm to haul her upwards.

"I-It's ok I can stand," Brittany says, hoping the stranger would get the hint and release her arm, but he doesn't, instead it seems his grip tightens till the point that she flinches and begins to try to pry his fingers off.

"Hey let go!" She shouts, anger fueling her to lash out with her new snow boots, catching the man in his shin as her frantic gaze sweeps the sidewalk around them, hoping that the other shoppers will take notice and help her.

Only there aren't any other shoppers...

She whips her head up to try and get a glimpse of the man's face, but the lighting in this area is weak, and the snow heavy clouds block out the last dying rays of sunlight.

The fear slams into her like a freight train just as the man suddenly shoves her, sending her crashing into a pile of trash cans, she cries out in pain as her body lands against the solid metal and a knee slams into the soft skin of her stomach, nearly making her heave as a gloved hand fists itself into her hair and yanks her head back painfully making her scalp throb.

"L-let me go! W-Why are you doing this?!" She can feel the burn of tears in her throat but she refuses to cry, not in front of her attacker...the fear grips her again as she realizes what he might have planned for her...she squeezes her eyes shut.

"Blood,"

The single word barely registers in her fear clouded mind as her scarf is pulled tightly around her neck, slowly cutting off her oxygen as something sharp presses against her belly.

The pain rushes through her like hot water, burning beneath her skin and making every nerve bristle and cry out in a chorus of agony.

The world around her fades all too quickly, and she faintly wonders if her sisters found the little bakery beside the music shop.

* * *

**Did she die? Will she make it? What about that strange man? **

**Well to find this out you'll need to review :3 author's work for feedback! 3 **

**Farewell, until the next chapter. **


	2. Limbo

**Author's Note:**

**Hey welcome back! Sorry for taking so long!**

**Here's the second chapter :)**

* * *

His dark blue gaze sweeps across the bleak lands, spotting a familiar red clad figure hunched down beneath the black exoskeleton of a tree.

The dark earth colored munk walks over to him, "Alvin...what..." The rodent stops short and sighs, adjusting his glasses as his older sibling looks up, golden eyes wide as he cradles a bright glowing figure in his arms, red liquid drips onto the gray soil beneath it.

"You always manage to find them..." He leans down beside his brother and frowns, studying the faded figure's face, "How long has it been here?"

Alvin shrugs, eyes narrowed as he studies the injury to the spirit's midsection, "We need to try and send it back...it shouldn't be here Simon," He stands and looks around with a frown, "Where's the damn portal?"

Simon gestures over his shoulder, "Back that way, let's hurry before we get stuck here as well...I hate Limbo,"

The two brothers head off across the gray expanse of earth, ignoring the fog rolling around their feet and the tall slim figures moving silently off in the distance.

Simon's gaze flickers over to his brother, noting the way he's holding the spirit awkwardly, "Still not used to the cold feeling huh?" He asks, smiling as he earns an annoyed look from the other munk.

"It's gross Si, why are they cold and slimy and just...ugh," Alvin groans, barely tightening his hold on the clear figure in his arms as it moves, "Oh shit...oh shit it's _moving,_" he whines.

"Geez and you always complain _I'm_ the sissy, here hand it over," Simon reaches out, "It's only moving because we're getting close, if you didn't want to work with souls why'd you sign up?"

"I didn't want to be the one who kills people, I'd rather help the souls then slay them..."

The two brothers fall silent as the ground beneath their paws begins to fade to a soft green color, grass brushes against their calves as a mossy well comes into view.

Alvin moves forward and pushes a heavy metal covering off the top of the structure, squinting as a bright white light spills outward, going straight through him and bouncing off Simon's glasses, the beams shining through the other munk as well.

"Ok, dump it in," Alvin moves aside as Simon walks forward and carefully places the soul into the well, squinting against the glow as the light ripples briefly.

"Now let's get out of here..."

_She doesn't think she's dead...she doesn't really feel like she is...her toes are cold. _

Brittany slowly opens her eyes, taking in the pitch black room around her as a soft beeping fills her ears as the strong odor of various cleaning products fills her nose.

A hospital, so she is alive.

Tears trickle hotly down her cheeks and she sniffs loudly, rubbing at her cheeks in frustration, "Geez I didn't think the portal would dump us here too, I hate hospitals,"

"You hate everything Alvin,"

"I do not! Hospitals are creepy! Especially with aimless souls wandering around,"

Her entire body tenses as she stares at two boys arguing near the door, totally oblivious to her presence as they continue to talk to each other.

"Where's Theodore? Didn't he have to check out some hostile spirits in this town?" The one named Alvin leans over his companion's shoulder, trying to peer at mirror in his paws, "You're breathing in my ear..."

"Uh..."

They look up in alarm, staring at her for a moment before exchanging a quick glance between themselves, "You put her back wrong Simon,"

"What? I did not! She must've stayed in limbo for too long!"

"Nah uh! You probably contaminated her with your weirdness!"

"Weirdness isn't a contaminate Alvin and I'm not weird!"

Brittany frowns, beginning to become annoyed with their bickering, "Hey! What the heck are you two rambling on about? How'd I even get here, where's the guy who stabbed me? Did he..." She pauses, her face growing pale as her paws grip the thin sheets draped over her body.

The man could have done anything to her when she faded away...the chipette jumps in surprise as a pair of golden eyes peer up at her face, "You can see us?"

She jerks back with a sharp intake of breath, bright blue eyes wide as she stares at the munk lounging upon the bed, head propped up on his elbows as he watches her.

"Alvin please stop messing with her, she's obviously traumatized," Simon mumbles as he flips through some papers on a clipboard, "Brittany Miller...age 16, suffering from a deep puncture wound and significant blood loss...nothing else," The bespectacled munk sets the clipboard back down and sighs, "Alvin!"

The munk grins like the Cheshire cat as Brittany tries kicking him off her as he pinches her cheeks, "Let me go weirdo!" She cries, landing a decent punch against his jaw.

"OW! She hit me!" Alvin cries in both surprise and pain just as the door to the room slams open.

A nurse flicks on the lights and rushes over to the bed, "Ms. Miller what's wrong? I heard you yelling, are you in pain?"

Brittany only gapes at her, unable to respond as Simon slips through the woman's body, dragging a pouting Alvin along with him, "Ms. Miller?"

The brothers drop out the window.

* * *

**Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are these spirit type beings who help retrieve the souls of those trapped in limbo that don't belong. **

**Thus why they retrieved Brittany and brought her back, she wasn't supposed to die just yet.**

**So you're probably wondering why Brittany can see them when it seems they're kind of ghost like...well you'll have to find out in the next chapter :D**

**Reviews are much appreciated! 3 **


	3. Believe

**Author's Note: **

**Hey welcome back! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! **

* * *

"Britt, Brittany,"

The auburn furred girl blinks and tears her gaze away from the strange creature picking crumbs off the floor, it almost looked like a mouse, size wise anyways. But it's body resembles a fat cat and it's an odd light blue color.

"Sorry Ellie, I uh, thought I saw a mouse," Brittany goes back to rolling out the dough as her younger sister drapes her own dough over the filling of a pie, "A mouse? Where'd it go?" She asks frowning as she turns and eyes the floor, looking directly at the cat-mouse creature who continues to innocently pluck debris off the kitchen floor.

"I don't know, I didn't really watch it," Brittany bluffs, watching the critter out of the corner of her eye as Eleanor moves around the kitchen, preparing the pies.

It's been barely a week since her 'near-death' experience, and ever since then she's noticed strange creatures around town, she had asked her sisters on the ride back home from the hospital if they had seen the boys outside.

They said they didn't see anyone outside beside some nurses on break, were they the same things as these ghost-type critters?

"I'm going outside for a bit..." Eleanor nods, frowning as she watches her sister exit the kitchen, ever since she woke up in the hospital Brittany has been acting strange.

Staring at things that weren't even there, jumping at every little sound, she hasn't even complained about anything since she's gotten home, which is really worrying.

The dirty blonde chipette shakes her head and sets the timer for the pies.

* * *

"Your family seems worried,"

Brittany jumps, her heartbeat exploding in her ears as she whirls around, nearly elbowing the munk in the jaw as she staggers a step back.

"Whoa, whoa, sorry!" Alvin's golden eyes stare at her, wide and startled as he reaches out to steady her, "It's just me," He smirks as she smacks his paw away.

"What the hell are you? Who are you?" The chipette's fur bristles as she glares at him, bright blue eyes narrowed as she tucks her paws under her arms, crossing them across her chest.

The russet furred munk simply blinks at her, staring with those unnerving steady eyes as she shuffles from foot to foot.

"You see them?" Brittany frowns, uncrossing her arms to station her paws on her hips, "See who? You didn't answer my question!"

Alvin raises a single eyebrow and moves across the porch, leaning down he reaches into the bush and plucks out a squawking bird type creature with one bright indigo eye.

Brittany flinches and steps back away from the distressed creature, "I knew it! You can see them!" Alvin releases the creature and watches in amusement as Brittany crouches out of the way as it flutters away from the smirking munk.

"Are you going to answer my question now?" She snaps, fixing her hair anxiously as she glances back at where the creature had gone, "There's no real term for what I am, and I'm Alvin, we met in the hospital last week, remember?"

"I remember, how did your brother...go through the nurse?"

"Normal people can't really see us, and when they do they brush us off, you know like how you walk down the street and pass a bunch of people? You don't really remember everyone's face do you?"

"I guess not..."

"That's how my brothers and I work, except we can be seen if we chose to continue interacting with someone, but we'll be forgotten within a day," The munk plops down on a lawn chair, picking up a discarded magazine with little interest.

"Why can I see you then? I remember you too," Brittany slowly takes a seat beside him, unsure what to make of the munk beside her as he flips through the pages, "Might be because you were trapped in limbo for a little bit, well, I'm not sure how long you were there but you were already fading by the time I found you,"

Brittany buries her face in her paws and exhales loudly, was she really believing all this? Maybe her family was playing a really elaborate prank on her or maybe she was on some new prank TV series.

"You don't believe me?" She jerks back as he leans in waaaaay too close, so close she feels his warm breath wash over her face as his golden orbs seem to swirl with various hues of melted honey, something sparks within those dangerous eyes and the Cheshire grin she saw in the hospital spreads out upon his features as his paws close around her wrists.

"I'll make you believe then~"

Brittany's eyes widen as the world around her suddenly warps, the colors blurring together into a single white sheet as her whole body grows heavy then light, her nerves humming beneath her skin as if someone was running their nails across her flesh making Goosebumps pop up out of nowhere.

Suddenly she feels the weight of the world crash into her as she stumbles slightly, a firm paw on her shoulder brings her attention back to the grinning munk, "See? I'm not normal," He states proudly, spreading his arms out to bring attention to their surroundings.

Brittany's gaze sweeps the bright city, the night sky lit up as if were day time, the chipette gasps in awe as she slowly approaches the edge of the railing, leaning slightly forward over the edge of the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

**No action yet but I'll try and put some in later on :) **

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! **


End file.
